New love
by punkmadhatter
Summary: When Haruhiko Usami happens to find a mysterious boy unconscious in an alleyway and brings him back, how close will the two become? And what is the boy hiding in his past? Haruhiko X OC
1. Chapter 1

(Haruhiko P.O.V)

I wonder why... Why am I drawn to this boy? He doesn't look any different from a normal man, he hasn't even spoken to me yet. But I still feel drawn to him, for no reason at all. Then again, if you find someone in an alleyway, passed out, you would probably be curious about them... I don't know why I brought him back here to my house, I could have just left him at a hospital. A doctor came and checked on him and the boy was fine, he only had some scratches and they weren't even that deep. He also apparently hit his head which caused him to pass out. Now he was sleeping peacefully in another room.

I walked into the room silently and looked over at his sleeping figure. He had messy, light blonde hair that matched his pale skin tone perfectly. He had a smaller frame and looked like the innocent and fragile type. I walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at him. A look of sadness was on his face and I wondered what he was dreaming of that made him make this expression. He stirred a little and I watched as his eyes opened, revealing his light blue eyes. He didn't look Japanese...

_**'He could be American or something along those lines.'**_ He sat up quickly and winced holding his head groaning a little.

"You shouldn't get up."

"W-where am I...?"

"You're at my house, I found you passed out in an alleyway. Do you mind explaining what happened to you?" He shook his head a little and thought for a second.

"Well the last thing I remember I was being chased... By..." He suddenly trembled roughly and laid back down. "By... A robber, he was trying to take my money so I ran off into the alley way but he found me and knocked me out."

"I see..." _**'That doesn't explain all the cuts and scars on him though...'**_

"Um... What's your name...?" He asked me quietly.

"Haruhiko, Usami. What's yours...?"

"Naito, Kurosawa..." He said his eyes shifting from me to the ceiling.

"Do you know where you live...?"

"Actually... I don't." He mumbled a little sadness in his voice. My curiosity rose a little and a thought for a second.

"Well... You can stay here until you find out." And with that I left the room.

"Thank you..." He said right before I left the room. He's definitely caught my attention...

Yay chapter one is up!~


	2. Chapter 2

(Naito P.O.V.)

I watched as Haruhiko left the room and I looked out the window of the room. I thought back to last night and frowned. I felt bad about lying to Haruhiko, I mean he **did** kinda save me, but I was just to scared too say what really happened...

'_**Dammit why am I such a scared little bitch!?'**_ I shook my head softly and turned onto my stomach resting my head on my arms. _**'Well he is pretty handsome... NO WAIT BAD NAITO!' **_I blushed madly and buried my face into the pillow resting on the bed. _**'At least I'm away from that bastard... I wish I never made that deal with Kai.' **_I whimpered softly feeling tears come to my eyes and I heard the door open again I sat up and looked to the door to find a young woman with light brown hair and soft gentle green eyes.

"Hello sir I have come to see if you would like anything." She asked with a small smile. I thought for a second then nodded.

"U-um some water would be nice..." I said trying not to be too quiet. She nodded and left the room then came back in a small glass of water in her hands. I took it and drank it slowly.

"Anything else sir?" I shook my head softly and she turned to leave.

"Um... Thank you for the water, and my name is Naito." She smiled at me and nodded a little, leaving the room. I sighed softly and decided to get some sleep. I laid down and pulled the covers over my head falling asleep.

(Normal P.O.V)

_**"No please... Stop!"**__** Naito cried out chained to a bed. A man smirked down at him and Naito sobbed softly. "**__**S-stop... stop... STOP!"**_

Kairo shot up from the bed with tears dripping from his light blue eyes. He hugged his knees tightly and stayed as quiet as possible. He shook roughly, holding back his sobs and laid back down hugging his pillow tightly. Eventually he cried himself to sleep and his nightmare continued from where it left off.


	3. Chapter 3

(Haruhiko POV)

I sighed softly, sitting up in my bed while running my fingers through my hair. I eventually stood up, starting to get dressed. After I finished I exited my room and walked to the room I let Naito stay in. I knocked on the door and heard a quiet voice say, 'come in'. I slowly opened the door and looked over at the bed where Naito was sitting.

"Good morning." He said quietly, looking worn out and tired. I nodded and he stood up from the bed.

"I was going to tell you this yesterday and I forgot... There are some clothes you can wear in the closet." Naito smiled at me tiredly and nodded.

"Thank you..." He said going over to the closet.

"You aren't japanese are you?" Naito shook his head, grabbing an outfit.

"Well, I'm half Japanese and half French." He said with a light blush and a small smile. I nodded and turned to leave the room.

"You can go ahead and go wherever you want in the house, if you need something just ask one of the maids or anyone else." I said walking out of the room.

"T-thank you." I heard before I shut the door. I leaned back against the door for a bit and held thought for a second

_**'I wonder why he looks so tired... Did he not sleep last night? Why am I thinking about him so much? I barely even know him... maybe that's why. I want to know him.' **_I quickly walked off to my office, still thinking about Naito.

(Naito POV)

I stood still for a bit and blushed madly.

_**'Naito! Stop being so weird!'**_ I thought, hitting my head softly. I quickly changed into the clothes I had pulled out and smiled softly, looking in a mirror. I left the room and started my exploration of the house I was now in. This place was huge! I was amazed at how many rooms there were. I went down a flight of stairs and entered a main room. I smiled softly, looking around at the beautiful place. It was nice and spacy, but... It felt too big. It felt almost empty, it gave of a lonely feeling. _**'I wonder if Haruhiko-san is lonely... I feel like I would be lonely if I lived here.'**_

"Oh good morning. You must be the man Haruhiko-sama brought back last night." I turned my head to see another man that I'm guessing was a butler.

"O-oh um yes... I'm Naito." He smiled at me.

"I am Tanaka, one of the butlers here." My mind wandered to anime and I stifled a laugh.

_**'Oh Naito, you watch way too much anime!' **_"It's nice to meet you." I said bowing a little. He nodded a little and bowed back.

"It's nice to meet you too. I have to admit when he entered the house with you in his arms I was very surprised." I blushed a little at the mention of me being in his arms and I quickly dismissed the thought. "I was also surprised at how worried he seemed about you. He was pacing the whole time you were being checked by the doctor." I smiled a little, feeling happy about someone actually worrying about me and I laughed a little.

"Really?

"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes. He looked very worried... It's seems like he's taken a liking to you." I was a little surprised at this and looked at the floor.

_**'A liking...? As in he likes me? Or does he just... I don't even know.' **_We both talked for a little while until he eventually left to go take care of some work, leaving me alone.


End file.
